peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Springy Thingy
"Springy Thingy" is the first episode of the first season along with the episode "Spring Thing" which comes before it. Springy Thingy first aired on April 12 of 2004. The episode is written by Joe Fallon with the storyboard by Gabriela Godoy. Frogs first appear in this episode as well as Newton, though Newton has no lines. Title card The title card of "Springy Thingy" depicts Peep and Chirp on either side of Quack watching him bob up and down on a coiled spring attached to a circular grey lid with raised sides. One a peach coloured background the words "Springy Thingy" are placed off-center at the top with "Springy" being in dark blue text and placed over top of "Thingy", which is in slightly larger red text and placed slightly more to the right . Below "Springy Thingy", in black text, is "Written by Joe Fallon" placed slightly over top of "Storyboard by Gabriela Godoy." Condensed summary While attempting to imitate a frog, Peep discovers a mattress that allows him to jump high. Chirp, in attempts to get on the mattress, activates a jack-in-the-box which later accidentally "breaks" but is fixed by the combined efforts of Peep, Quack, and Chirp. Expanded summary The episode opens with the image of Peep's can slowly fading into view along with a light blue sky. Peep follows a frog the hopped passed his can and tries to imitate the frogs jumping ability, but realizes it is harder than it looks. The frog eventually hops on top of a rock and disappears and Peep follows after it discovering that, after he jumps off the rock, he can bounce up very high. Quack is nearby and Peep tries to get Quack's attention and, after several attempts, succeeds. Quack goes over to see Peep and discovers that Peep is bouncing on a mattress. The duck marvels at Peep's jumping skills and the two discover that the cause is the mattress and not Peep. As Peep and Quack begin to play on the mattress, Chirp, who is nearby, mistakenly thinks Peep and Quack are flying and goes to see how they have accomplished this feat. Discovering the mattress, Chirp eagerly attempts to join the two but instead of jumping from the rock onto the mattress, she uses a lever protruding from a nearby box. While standing on top of the lever, it begins moves down and as it does, music plays confusing Peep and Quack. Quack asks for more music and Chirp obliges but eventually the handles goes to high for her to reach that Peep helps her. As the music continues to play, suddenly a toy weasels head pops out that flings Quack, who is on top of the box, off and scares Peep and Chirp. Quack complains the Peep and Chirp broke the box and Peep suggest the weasel should be pushed back into the box to fix it. As Peep cannot push the weasel back alone, Chirp and Quack help but their first attempt results in Peep hanging upside down from the weasel's nose. Chirp takes note that they will need something heavier then Peep to get the weasel back into its box and they decide to use Quack. With Quack on top of the weasel and Peep and Chirp standing on either side of Quack on the rim of the box, the two smaller bird pull his legs, then pull the lid down, and jump upon it. Quack is shot out from underneath the lid and Chirp quickly secures it. The episode ends with Peep, Newton, Chirp, Quack, and a frog jumping on the mattress. Character appearances *Peep *Quack *Chirp *Frog *Newton Trivia *The episode's title is likely a reference to the jack-in-the-box that was claimed to be "springy" in the episode. *Chirp refers to Quack's shoulders despite Quack having no arms and therefor he cannot have shoulders. *The coil spring that Quack was seen on in the title card appears in the episode with Quack having accidentally landed on it and bobbing up the same way. *This article could really use a gallery! Gallery File:SpringyThingySpanishTitleCard.jpeg|Spanish Title Card Category:Episodes written by Joe Fallon Category:Episodes with storyboard by Gabriela Godoy Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes